


Three

by orphan_account



Series: Dan and Phil and Jack - Parent Phan [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010!phan, Fetus, Hospitals, M/M, Mpreg, Prequel, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The prequel to FOUR, where it's 2010 and Dan finds out he's pregnant for the first time





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> this took me so long to write, i started it as soon as i finished Four and i didn't get any inspiration till now but a few people wanted a prequel and here we go

Dan couldn't believe this was happening. To him of all people. He was meant to go to fucking university in Manchester and live in a bloody dorm room and he supposes he'll still have to but life just throws even more obstacles at him.

He was only eighteen and here he is sitting nervously in the drivers seat of his mothers car outside a fucking doctor's office where he'd had a sonogram to confirm his recent fears of being pregnant. He was nervous because he wasn't sure if he was able to handle a baby at his age and how everyone is going to think of him. Sure he's only three weeks pregnant now but his stomach is going to grow and in nine moths there'll be a little baby. It was Phil's baby of course, he was the only male he'd had sex with in general and he had gone to visit recently. 

He considered phoning Phil right away and just blurting out that he's pregnant to get it over and done with, like ripping off a bandaid but he needed to process this more thoroughly so with once last look, he shoved the sonogram into his wallet and started the engine of the car. 

Dan may be good at a lot of things but two things he's incredibly bad at is keeping secrets and lying. It's painfully obvious when Dan has a secret or is attempting to lie as he becomes anxious and paranoid over the slightest things so when it came to his daily skype session with Phil, he instantly knew it wasn't going to end well. 

 

"So I was thinking of coming down to your house for your birthday next week?" Phil commented as he scrolled through his phone, taking his eyes off of it for a second to see Dan's reaction. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Dan rushed out "That'll be great"

"Are you alright?" Phil asked warily narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend who seems distracted.

"I'm fine" Dan replied wringing his hands "Totally fine, yup, I'm fine as hell"

"Okay" Phil drifted off towards the end "You sure?"

"Phil, I'm pregnant" Dan blurts out and immediately slaps his hands over his mouth, eyes widening and mirroring Phil's eyes. 

"You're" Phil coughed "Pregnant"

"Yup" Dan sniffed and dragged the end of his sleeve across his eyes "I'll be exactly 1 month on my birthday"

"Oh, wow" Phil struggled to find words to say "Are you, um, are you okay with that?"

"I don't know. I was tossing up ideas in the car and my parents don't know and I don't know what to do"

"We'll figure everything out, don't worry" Phil soothed him "I'll be with you every step of the way"

 

Dan managed to keep his pregnancy a secret for another three days but morning sickness was a thing he had been suffering for the past two weeks and now it was unbearable. He knew his mother was getting worried because it was quite rare for Dan to get ill. 

It sucked so much, morning sickness that is because he shouldn't be getting morning sickness in the first place. But here he is on a Thursday morning, leaning against the porcelain bowl of the toilet after throwing up everything in his stomach. He had a hand resting underneath his pyjama top, right under his bellybutton where he swore he could already feel a slight swell but it was probably just his paranoia. 

A knock on the door had snapped him out of his pity party and his hand immediately retracted from his stomach as his mum cautiously poked her head around the door which he stupidly didn't lock but in his defence, he was gonna spew any second so that really wasn't on his mind. Dan groaned when his mother stepped fully into the bathroom and looked at him half lying down on the tiled floor. 

 

"What's going on, Dan?" she asked "You've been throwing up for weeks, don't think I can't hear you, the walls are thin"

"I'm just sick" Dan muttered not wanting to admit straight away that he's going to be having a baby "No big deal"

"Yes, big deal" she crossed her arms "This isn't just some bug that's been going around, okay? I know it's something bigger but I've been waiting for you to tell me what's happening in your own time"

"And that time isn't now"

"When is that time, Dan? In 9 months when you're giving birth?" Dan locked eyes with his mum in shock. She wore a stern expression but her eyes showed she was worried.

"How did you know?" Dan finally uttered out softly looking up at her through his long eyelashes. 

"There was a pregnancy test in the outside bin" she huffed out a large armount of air "I found it when I was taking the rubbish out last week. I knew it was yours, there wasn't anyone else it could be. Why didn't you come to me?"

"Because I wanted to do it myself" 

"You can't do this by yourself, Dan. Trust me on this when I say that you can't"

 

Dan sent a text to Phil later that day saying that his whole family knew that they had sex and he was pregnant and Phil had replied with the blushing emoticon because did Dan really have to say it that bluntly? 

Nothing really happened between the days of him telling his family and his birthday where Phil was visiting except him eating an entire family pack of pasta in one sitting because he was starving and throwing up for hours on end throughout the day. He had taken to spending majority of his time in his bedroom just to avoid seeing his family so they wouldn't get on his nerves which in his defense, he did before he got knocked up and he had pregnancy hormones. 

Dan had given Phil a copy of his first sonogram from the doctors office from the week before and Phil had decided to tweet a picture of it - with Dan's permission - saying that 'hey @danisnotonfire is having my baby in 9 months which is cool' and a follow up saying 'oh yeah we're dating lol' which Dan had smacked him across the head for but he didn't mind because it was so them. 

Phil was staying the night at Dan's that night and after a somewhat awkward dinner with his family, Dan and Phil had escaped to Dan's bedroom where they were lying pressed up against one another so they could both fit on Dan's single bed. Dan was laying on one of Phil's arms with his body pressed against Phil's as one of his hands rested on his abdomen, a habit he's started and he didn't see going away anytime soon. 

 

"This is so weird" Dan says quietly, eyes flickering up to Phil's who had his eyes shut. 

"How so?" Phil asked drowsily 

"I'm 19" Dan started out slowly "And you were my favourite youtuber and now we're dating and we have a baby on the way"

"Were?" Phil chuckled as if the past tense was the only thing that mattered "Am I not anymore?"

"You'll always be my favourite" Dan promised "I'm gonna go puke now. Baby doesn't like steak" 

"You sure that baby is mine then?" Phil joked as Dan sat up and climbed over Phil's legs to leave the room.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you that I met someone else" Dan called out as he walked down the hallway. 

 

Morning sickness is a bitch and Dan could not wait for it to be over. Not only is he always throwing up, he's always hungry but whenever he eats he throws up and whenever he throws up he's hungry because his stomach is empty, it's a never ending cycle. 

Being in his second month and his mother giving him pamphlets and books to read about male pregnancy that she had picked up from the clinic after she forced herself to go with Dan for a check up, he had learnt that he wasn't meant to be showing until he was between 12 and 16 weeks and he's about 6 at the moment - then why was he already showing. 

Granted he could just be bloated because he just ate an entire packet of biscuits but he's also pretty sure it's because of this baby. He frowned slightly and took a sideways picture to compare it to the one he previously took when he found out. Yeah there was definetly a bump forming or maybe it was a food baby. 

He sent it to Phil with a 'real baby or food baby?' and dropped onto his bed. His phone buzzed with a reply from Phil and rolled his eyes fondly when he read it. Phil didn't even answer the question, technically but Dan didn't mind, it was more of a rhetorical question. 

 

He decided to start packing his small bag seeing as he was travelling to Manchester to see Phil the next day and stay there for a while. He was excited to see Phil again and they were going to make another Phil is not on fire because everyone went crazy for the first one. Dan had filmed one earlier the previous month with Phil as a version of the phil is not on fire's for his channel and coming up with the creative name AmazingDan. 

 

"What is with the cat whiskers?!" Dan says loudly and grins as Phil uses a stolen eyeliner pencil from his mothers make up bag to draw cat whiskers on Dan and a sharpie for his own as they were both nervous about the sharpie fumes harming the baby in some way. "What cat whiskers?"

 

"HAVE MY BABIES" Dan gets close to the camera and then moves back to his spot next to Phil. "Hey, just because I'm having a baby doesn't mean I'll have your babies! My baby belongs to this guy right here"

"Plot twist I sent that question" Phil giggles

"Would you rather have a mermaids tail and your face or a fish face and your body" Dan asks "Hold that thought I need to go puke"

"You alright?" Phil asks as he follows Dan to the bathroom he's become so familiar with 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" Dan chokes out "Ugh I hate morning sickness, it's not even the fucking morning, it's 4 in the afternoon!"

"I'll get you a glass to wash your mouth out"

 

"Dan needs an abortion" Dan reads and laughs after it "I know this isn't a serious question but no I do not need an abortion! We're gonna have a baby and be the best parents ever!"

 

"Phil, why don't you like feet?"

"Because creepy people like you ask me to take pictures of them while I'm lying on my bed covered in honey! That's why I don't like feet"

 

"If you could choose your own ice cream flavour what would you choose?"

"Mega baileys sherbert chocolate truffle candy mountain explosion"

"CHILDREN"

"You saying you want to eat your child" Phil laughs into his hand 

"Yeah look! Already got one in my stomach" Dan pulls his shirt up to reveal a mostly flat stomach but with a small bump forming near the bottom. "Delicious"

 

"What is your favourite onomatopoeia?" Dan asks 

"CRACKLE"

"Oh that's a good one! CRACKLE" Dan imitates Phil's voice

"What's yours?"

"What's my favourite one?" Dan wonders "Microwave"

"That's not an onomatoppeia" Phil laughs 

"YES IT IS!"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

 

Phil's uploading the footage they shot onto his computer so he could edit it later that night but right now he's lying on top of his bed with Dan's back pressed against his front. It's comforting and they're not talking just being in each other's company is enough. Phil's hand wanders down to Dan's stomach and he slips it up his shirt to place a hand on Dan's warm skin. Upon feeling his stomach, he can actually feel the start of a bump forming even though it's not as visible to the eye yet. 

 

"Our baby is the size of a cherry" Dan comments

"That's cool" Phil replies "A cherry in your tummy"

"Not that big isn't it?"

"No, I could go eat a cherry and then I'd have a cherry in my tummy too"

"Yours would be chewed though, my cherry is whole"

 

The baby moves around the 4 month mark and the baby is the size of an avocado. Dan nearly has a heart attack as he plays guitar hero and talks aimlessly to Phil on Skype that was running on his computer and he misses a streak because of the jolt. 

 

"You okay?" Phil asks biting his lip in a way that Dan loved

"Yeah, I'm good" Dan pauses the game and sits up properly. He looks down at his growing belly and taps the top of it, grinning when he feels a slight nudge underneath. "The baby moved"

"It moved?" Phil asked gleefully "Oh I wish I was there to feel"

"It feels weird as hell" Dan laughs "It's like Alien, it's gonna burst out of my stomach isn't it?"

 

They find out the gender when Dan is 5 months pregnant and the baby is the size of a small artichoke. Apparently the eyebrows are forming and may have hair at this time. Dan's mum is in the room with Dan and Phil as Dan lies on the bed with his stomach up to his upper chest where his stomach is now prominantly showing no matter how hard he tries to hide it. His pants don't stretch over his stomach and he needs to invest in some bigger clothing but he's alright for now. 

The doctor doing the ultrasound does a general check up and takes a blood sample and then she's wiping cold goo on his stomach. Dan says he's still having morning sickness and that it lasts all day which the lady frowns at and says she can prescribe medication that could stop or reduce the nausea. 

 

"Did we want to find out the gender today?" she asks looking at Dan and Phil but more so at Dan. Dan and Phil turn to each other and grin, nodding wildly at the doctor as Dan's mum sits next to the bed with a small smile on her face. 

"Alright" she adjusts the monitor so it would be easier for everyone to see and then moves the wand to Dan's lower abdomen, Dan can feel the baby kick and it shows on the monitor as it's little foot kicks out. "It's a boy, congratulations"

"A boy" Dan whispers out "We're having a baby boy!"

"That was my reaction when I was pregnant with you" Dan's mum speaks up "I've always wanted a little boy and now I have two, and I was your age when you were born"

"Teen pregnancy must be genetic" Dan says as the lady wipes the remaining goo off his stomach and he sits up with a little help from Phil and pulls his top down and places a hand on the stretched material. "I think I need new clothes"

 

Dan posts a picture of him and Phil making a hand heart over his stomach and posts it on Twitter and announcing that the baby will be a boy. 

 

Dan was six months pregnant and the baby is the size of an eggplant - he and Phil went to the supermarket to look at eggplants and placed it against Dan's stomach to see just how big an eggplant in Dan would be - when he moved into his University dorm room. Phil had insisted that Dan contact someone at the university to say that he doesn't want to live there anymore and move in with Phil as it would be easier for the baby but Dan was insistent that he live here so he doesn't have to travel as much to his classes. 

His stomach stuck out from his t-shirt and he must have looked a sight as here was this tall, lanky boy in tracksuit pants and a cardigan with a big belly. He had mentioned to the other people in his dorm that he was pregnant and there hadn't been too much of an uproar but talking to them online and in person were totally different things. 

Saying he was nervous was the understatement of the year. Phil had come with him to unpack and make sure he was settled but then Phil would be leaving to go back to his apartment leaving Dan to fend for himself. 

 

"Hey, you're the pregnant one yeah?" was what greeted Dan as he walked into the room. 

"Huh?" Dan asked cluelessly "Oh yeah, that's me, I'm pregnant, I got a bun in the oven"

"Nice, nice" this dude nodded "My brother was preggers a few years ago too"

"Oh, that's nice" Dan smiled knowing this guy was accepting "Ours is due in 3 months"

"Quite soon then? Wow, well I'll let you find your room, it's the one with the open door as you're the last to arrive"

 

Dan walked slowly to his room with Phil right behind him carrying the heavier stuff while Dan carried a backpack and a small carry bag. They were planning to go baby shopping after Dan dropped his stuff off and so they could get it out of the way before classes started for the semester. 

The store is very overwhelming Dan and Phil discover, it's all shiny floors and bright lights and endless aisles of baby stuff and pregnant people walking around with tired partners following them. Dan is definitely the youngest person in the store. 

 

"So what do we need exactly? LIke what's are the things we need immediately?" Phil asks as he looks around and grabs a trolley from the entrance. 

"Um" Dan thinks for a moment "A cot, we definitely need one of those and like a changing station for nappies, we need nappies too, um like a baby gym thing? My mum mentioned one of those and we need bottles and formula because I can't produce my own milk and probably a bottle warmer? But I think we can use a stove"

"What about clothes?" Phil asks as they pass all these little onesies "Should we get a couple because my mum's gonna get us a lot of baby clothes soon"

"Let's get this one" Dan grabs a pale yellow one "It has winnie the pooh on it"

"That's adorable"

 

They ended up spending quite a few hours in the store and spending a tonne of money that they had been saving and Phil has a feeling he'll be eating cheap takeaway for a while. All the furniture would be delievered to Phil's house in the next day or so so they didn't have to worry about trying to lug it all back to Phil's flat. 

Phil takes Dan back to his dorm and sits with him on his bed. Dan leans his shoulder against Phil's shoulder and slouches down so his belly sticks out more. It's moving quite a bit at the moment and Phil's a little worried but Dan assures him it's okay as his mum told him it's normal.

 

"He has the hiccups" Dan says lovingly as he carresses the stretched skin, brushing his fingers against his stretch marks. "Look at my stomach move"

"That's so weird"

"I know right" Dan grins "So fucking weird"

 

Dan's in his dorm room trying to sleep but the baby keeps moving. His stomach has been feeling weird all day but it wasn't causing him any trouble until now. He'd noticed that his belly looked bigger than normal judging from the pictures he's googled and the forums he's read. He wasn't sure if this was normal for being seven months. 

A glance at his phone that was plugged in next to him shows that it's nearing midnight but he feels so uncomfortable that he reaches over and automatically calls Phil which is what he does in any situation. 

 

"Dan?" Phil's voice travels through the phone "Are you okay? Why are you calling me at midnight? Are you in labour?"

"My tummy feels weird" Dan groans as the baby kicks "He keeps moving and it's really uncimfortable and it's kinda swollen like I know it's already swollen but I swear it wasn't like this yesterday or this morning"

"Oh" Phil pauses uncertainly "Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"This better not be labour"

"Um, maybe we should go just in case? Like I'm not sure what to do so maybe a doctor can help us?"

"Fine whatever, just come as soon as possible" Dan groans again as Phil hangs up the phone to hurry over. 

 

He's not sure how much time has passed but he's managed to sit himself up with much difficulty so he's hunched over on the edge of the bed wearing a slightly too tight shirt that shows off his bellybutton. 

Someone let Phil in and suddenly he was sitting down next to Dan on his too small bed and wrapping an arm around his shoulders to comfort him as Dan screwed his face up. 

 

"Can you help me with my shoes?" Dan asked quietly "I can't reach that far because of this beach ball and my feet are fat and swollen"

"Yeah, yeah" Phil reaches over and gets Dan's 'pregnancy shoes' as they call them just because they expand and are easy to slip on and off. He helps Dan into the shoes and grabs a jacket for Dan on their way out. Dan's hands are holding onto his stomach as Dan gently holds Dan by the shoulders and steers him to the taxi outside. 

 

Phil's thumb is pressed into his hip as he rubs circles to ease the pain the entire car journey and leaps out to help Dan out and walk into the emergency room. Telling the doctor that is heavily pregnant boyfriend is having pains was nerve wrecking because what if something was actually wrong? 

 

"How big is the baby now?" Phil asks as a way to distract Dan, which it does. 

"I think the forum said a squash" Dan sniffs 

"That's quite big"

"Yeah"

 

Dan was admitted straight away and was told that he'd need to change into a gown so Phil helped Dan strip out of his clothes and into the gown before helping him sit down on the bed. The smell of the hospital was foreign to Dan and it made him feel nauseous, more so than he already was which he thought was problematic of the hospital. 

An ultrasound was performed and Dan was quickly reassured that nothing was wrong with the baby, just that there was a build up of fluid causing pressure and extra swelling where the baby was. Dan held Phil's hand tightly as he looked at the screen where he could see the baby moving. 

An hour later Dan was being put to sleep as the doctors removed some of the extra fluid from his stomach. 

 

"Hopefully the next time you're back in this bed is when you're in labour" Phil says as he brings Dan McDonalds that he had shoved up his shirt the next day. "I'm also not sure this food is good for the baby"

"Don't care" Dan's voice came out muffled as he stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth "This is exactly what I need but it needs more chicken salt"

 

Filming AmazingDan 2 was tough because Dan was now eight months pregnant with the baby being the size of a pineapple and was just uncomfortable doing anything. Sitting on the floor to film the video was a struggle as he had to lean back slightly so his stomach wouldn't rest too much on his cross legs. He was wearing the baggiest shirt he could find but because of his large stomach it was still rather tight. 

 

"Looks like I've shoved a beach ball up my shirt" Dan commented as Phil gives him a pillow to lean on. "It's weird because I haven't really gained weight anywhere except for my belly and thighs"

"You're gorgeous" Phil says as he fiddles with the focusing on the camera. Normally Dan would do it as the video will be going on his channel but he couldn't really get off the floor to help. "Ready to go?"

"Yup"

 

"Go to this website" Phil says leaning into Dan

"What's on it" Dan asks "Pass me my laptop let's search"

 

Phil complies and hands Dan the laptop and letting him balance it on his stomach. A habit Dan has been doing with plates, his textbooks and laptop. Might as well use his belly for something. 

 

"No" Dan laughed while scrunching his eyes shut "Oh god"

"Don't go on that website" Phil instructed and points a finger towards the camera "Not going to be able to get that outta my head"

 

"Who would win in a fight?" Phil asks "Jesus or Mario?"

"What would Jesus do? He'd be like 'Hi I'm Jesus, you see this fish now it's bread' or whatever he did" Dan muses leaning back on his hands "This position is much more comfier but can I have another pillow? My back hurts"

"Yeah, here" Phil passes him another pillow "He'd be like 'YOU SHALL NOT PASS' oh wait that was Gandalf"

"Yeah"

"That wasn't Jesus" Phil laughs making Dan throw his head back and let out a loud laugh

"How did you get confused between Gandalf and Jesus?"

"They've both got beards"

"Mario wins"

 

There's a jumpcut and suddenly Dan is on his knees with the camera seeing his sideview. He's resting his hands on his lower back to ease some of the pressure but moves one hand to under his stomach to hold it up a little. Phil's watching him worriedly but then starts dancing once Dan seems comfortable. 

"Look at my belly" Dan says, his face out of frame "Takes up nearly the entire frame"

"Is he moving?" Phil asks balancing Lion on top of his head which Dan punches off. 

"When is he not" Dan laughs "You can probably see my tummy moving if you watch carefully"

 

Dan carefully lowers himself back onto the floor and his cushioned surrounding and lets out a deep breath. 

 

"That was way more effort than I thought" Dan says and puts a hand on his stomach, smiling when he feels a kick from the baby. "Alright let's keep going"

 

"Hey Dan, I got you a Christmas present" 

"Right now?"

"Yup" Phil grins "Dan's gonna open his Christmas present on camera"

"Um, okay" Dan nervously laughs and starts unwrapping it in the camera frame

"Thought you would like it" Phil bites his tongue as Dan pulls out a mask and looks in the view finder to see what the mask was on and bursts into laughter as he sees the Robert Pattinson face mask. 

"Where did you even get this?" Dan asks still laughing as he slips it over his face and lowering his voice "HI"

"All my dreams are alive"

 

"What's your favourite flavour of ice cream?" Phil questions 

"That's probably a tie between Ben & Jerry's cookie dough - of course - and placenta" Dan smirks 

"That's even weirder because you're pregnant"

"Fuck that just ruined everything" Dan paused "I don't know if I even have a placenta, I mean, I should right because it's connected to the feotus to allow nutrients but is it different for a guy? I'm just gonna say I probably do have one"

"People eat placentas, you could finally find out what one tastes like next month"

"Don't say next month" Dan sighs adjusting his shirt "That's too soon"

 

"Okay, this questions in Japanese"

"What do you mean" Dan asked and looks at the screen "Ooh, go to Google then and translate it"

"It translates to 'Hey, you like the teacher, the walrus but do not please refer to the past, he cleared me, that is all with tris, he was a walrus who stole your virginity, Dan. Dan, why do you de flower the walrus" Phil laughed as he read the translation

"What" Dan chokes out looking confused 

"Why do you de flower the walrus" 

"I don't know why I de flowered the walrus" Dan looks into the camera "Can't really have done that, well I could have but as you can see I'm already pregnant so I don't think I'd be doing any de flowering"

 

"I don't need an abortion" Dan rolls his eyes "Bit late for that but we very much want this baby and I know you're all joking but I'm literally gonna give birth in a month"

 

"What is the worst word in the world?" Phil asks as Dan fiddles with a Wall-E figurine 

"Umm" Dan thinks for a moment "Crusty or moist"

"Moist"

 

"Describe your perfect girl" Phil announces 

"Is that really a question?" Dan asks. Phil nods "Don't know if you've realised but I'm not that interested in girls, currently and probably won't be for the rest of my life"

 

"Literally, LIT-RA-LEE, Litera-lee, Li-tra-lee"

 

There's a jumpcut and Dan's leaning back onto a cushion propping himself up on his elbows as Phil drives the Wall-E figurine over the bump like a racing car. Dan's grinning from ear to ear and giggling as it tickles. The angle really shows just how pregnant he is as the shirt is riding up at the bottom and his tracksuit pants are low on his hips as he can't get them up any higher. 

 

"You're so big now" Phil comments as he switches the figurine for his hand and leans over to turn the camera off as they decide to stop filming. "So close"

"I know, and I'm gonna get even bigger than now" Dan sighs "Should be here around your birthday, weird timing isn't it?"

"Very" Phil hums "I like your pregnant tummy"

"It's not the worst thing in the world" Dan agrees and pulls his shirt all the way up to expose his stomach "My bellybutton is an outie now, look"

"Wow, it looks so weird"

"Can you help me up? Baby is on my bladder and I need to pee so fucking bad" Dan holds out a hand for Phil to hold onto as he carefully helps him off the floor. Dan stands for a moment to gain his balance and places his hands on his lower back. "Am I graceful, like a hippo?"

"Very" Phil laughs and continues laughing as Dan waddles down the hall. Dan's gotten taller since the start of the pregnancy, he's as tall as Phil is now and he's pretty sure Dan hasn't stopped growing. It's weird that they're having a baby and Dan is still essentially still a child himself, of course he's a legal adult but they're having a baby and Dan still hasn't stopped growing. 

"God, I cannot wait until this big belly is gone" Dan groans as he gently lowers himself onto the couch "I cannot wait to pee normally again because then I'll be able to see what I'm doing"

 

Phil grins and leans over to kiss Dan, it's a messy kiss because they're both smiling widely but they're hands are conjoined and resting on the top of Dan's stomach.

 

Christmas comes and both Dan and Phil's families give them stuff for the baby which they are very thankful for. Phil's brother gave Phil one of those baby carriers you strap to your chest which got a good laugh out of Dan as he pictured Phil actually wearing such a thing. 

 

Dan and Phil had transfered to the Manchester hospital as it was easier for everyone and Dan had met his midwife earlier in the month. He's horrendously uncomfortable, the baby keeps moving and getting into position to be born and the baby is the size of a mini watermelon, which is still pretty big. 

It was recommended that Dan would be admitted to hospital a week before his expected due date which is February 2nd. 

 

"I'm so uncomfortable right now" Dan sulks as he crosses his arms over his stomach "My shirt is literally stretched so thin over my belly you can see through it"

"Do you want a back rub?" Phil suggests as he climbs onto their shared bed "Or a foot rub even though I don't like feet?"

"Back rub would be nice" Dan moaned as Phil dug his fingers into Dan's lower back where the most strain was put on his body. "That feels so good but I'm still uncomfortable, help me sit up properly"

 

Dan sat cross legged against a tower of pillows, his stomach hangs over his thighs now that it's dropped. Dan's right, Phil realises, the shirt he's wearing is one of the biggest they own but it's still small on Dan right now. Apparently there's still a lot of extra fluid but not as much since Dan got some taken out previously but still quite a bit in there which makes him look bigger. Plus the doctors had told them that they're baby will probably be a little bit bigger than average. 

Phil felt the need to take a picture of Dan in this moment so he plucks his phone off the nightstand and crawls to the opposite end of the bed. He waits until Dan isn't as focused on Phil's movements before he snaps a photo and posts it on Twitter with a caption saying 'any day now :]' 

 

"When do we leave for the hospital?" Dan asks curiously, he's tapping his fingers on his stomach, playing a game with the baby as it seems to follow his fingertips. 

"Uh, overmorrow" Phil looks up and grins

"Pardon?"

"Overmorrow" Phil repeats "The day after tomorrow"

"Freaking English Literature and Linguistics degree right here" Dan mutters but he's smiling and looking at Phil with fondness in his eyes. 

 

They leave for the hospital and Dan's mortified at having being pushed to his room in a wheelchair. It's embarassing and it's making him lose whatever dignity he has left. 

 

"It's for safety reasons, bear" Phil soothes Dan as they're lead to his room "You can't really tell but you're really unbalanced, you look like you're gonna topple over at any point"

 

"I'm so tired" Dan groans from his bed "Stop talking, rub my feet and let me sleep"

"You're like a lethargic cat" Phil says but shuts up once Dan shoots him a look. He rubs Dan's feet but he hates every second of it. 

 

Dan's in the hospital for all of 2 days before the contractions start. They were in the middle of a game of 'Uno' when Dan made a sharp inhale and then continued on like it was nothing. Phil raised an eyebrow but ultimately let it go as Dan hit him with a Draw 4. 

It happens again 40 minutes later, not that anyone's counting yet, it's an estimation that Dan concluded. 

 

"I think" Dan breathes out slowly "I think I'm having contractions"

"Oh" Phil blinks. He wasn't expecting this to happen so soon. "Should I get your doctor?"

"No, Phil, let's just leave me here having contractions" Dan rolls his eyes "Yes, Phil! Get the fucking doctor"

 

Dan's contractions are slow and painful, they're far apart and they won't perform the C-Section until they're closer together. Dan lies on his bed in agony when a contraction hits and they don't seem to be getting closer together. They're mothers have been called and they're travelling to Manchester Hospital depsite Dan's protests.

 

"When will this end" Dan groans as another contraction hits. He's been having contractions for the past 8 hours and they're still around 40 minutes apart. "Let me stand up and walk around, my back hurts so much"

Phil gently helps Dan stands up but lets Dan walk around the room by himself. He's pushing his stomach out as both his hands are placed on his lower back as a form of support.

His hair is unbrushed, curly, long and greasy. He doesn't want to get in the shower in case something happens so his skin is somewhat oily and sweaty from when contractions hit. 

Dan's still standing when another one hits and his knees buckle slightly as he holds on to the window sill, waiting for it to pass. 

"I hate this so much" Dan mumbles "I swear I'm never having another baby, never again, I can't handle this"

 

Dan's mum gives him a cup of ice chips when she arrives and Dan scowls as he chews on them. It's the next day and none of them have gotten any sleep. The contractions are coming in closer time frames but they're still not close enough to perform the c-section. 

Dan's bored of playing the same card games and watching the same shows, there's nothing to do on his phone and everyone in general is pissing him off. 

The contractions are driving him insane, they're 20 minutes apart now so not only are they more frequent, they're getting more painful. He wants this to go faster. 

It's Phil's 24th birthday and Dan's trying to be happy for him but he's in a lot of pain and can barely bring himself to wish him a happy birthday. He does in the end because he feels bad about Phil spending his birthday in a hospital with a heavily pregnant boyfriend and Phil smiles and kisses Dan on the forehead. 

Throughout Phil's birthday, the contractions get even more frequent and even though he's in pain, Dan can't help but feel happy that they're finally getting closer so the pain could end. 

 

A doctor comes in and times a contraction at 11:57pm on the 30th of January and announces it's time. Phil's allowed to go with him but Dan really didn't want his mum in their with him, as bad as that sounds she understood and waitied anxiously in the waiting room with Phil's mum who had been alerted. 

Phil had to put on a pair of bright blue scrubs, a face mask, a hairnet and some cloth booties over his shoes when he went into the delivery room. He was intimidated by all the people and the machines and equipment and Dan's lying on a fucking table with a mask on his face. Phil quickly slips his hand into Dan's and he catches Dan's small smile. A doctor asks if Dan can feel him pinching his toe which Dan shakes his head at and they begin. 

Dan's breath catches when they first start but he calms down once he got used to the feeling. They removed the mask from Dan's face so Phil was able to be comfortable around Dan and spoke quiet and encouraging words of praise. He could barely look below Dan's chest because there was a lot of skin and blood and it made him queasy so he focused on Dan's beautiful face. 

It takes much longer than they expect but suddenly there's a piercing cry and Phil's head turns so fast he almost got whiplash and wow, there's a bright red baby being placed in a blanket and onto Dan's chest. He passes his phone to one of the doctors when he asks if they'd like a picture and crouches down next to Dan. 

 

"Oh" Dan breathes out as he reaches out to trace the chin of their baby "Oh my goodness, he's so beautiful, Phil look how beautiful he is"

"Wow" Phil says just as quietly as he watches the baby scrunch up it's face and make little noises "Hey little guy"

He faintly here's a few photos being taken and then Phil's cutting the umbilical cord and the baby is being taken across the room to be washed and weighed. Dan doesn't want to let go of his baby but he willingly does and smiles as Phil kisses his head. He looks out of the corner of his eye and sees te doctors stitching Dan back up and his cheeks kind of hurt from smiling so much. 

 

Their mothers were the first family members to meet the baby - Jackson Lester - after he had been put in his little hospital cot and wheeled to Dan's room. Dan himself felt sore and tired but he still held Jackson as their mothers quietly entered the room. 

 

They let out an 'aw' when they saw Dan holding the baby and the baby holding onto Phil's pointer finger. 

 

"He's a looker" Dan's mum comments as she sits down on the other side of the bed "He's beautiful, honey"

"It's weird that he's not in my tummy anymore" Dan says quietly like he doesn't want to disturb the quiet atmosphere of the room. "I feel empty"

"That's normal, love" Phil's mum assures him "I was the same when Martyn and Phil were born"

"What did you decide to name him?" Dan's mum asks as she cradles the newborn in her arms, Dan looking longingly at him.

"Jackson Lester" Phil replies "No middle name"

"Beautiful name" she replies, she turns to Dan "Giving him Phil's last name are you?"

 

"Yeah well" Dan smiles sleepily up at Phil and wraps his hand with Phils. "I'm gonna be a Lester one day too"

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated


End file.
